


Take a whiff

by LeahR95



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse, Spideypool - Freeform, omega!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahR95/pseuds/LeahR95
Summary: Peters in heat, but he still does his duties as Spider-Man. He can take care of himself and anyone who says otherwise can catch these webs!((I accidentally posted this twice, but I fixed it))





	

**Author's Note:**

> I personally see Wade as an omega, but felt this worked better with him as an alpha

Being an omega was one thing. Being a superhero was another. Being both, well now that's just asking for trouble.

There were some people who resented being saved by an omega, and there were some villains who got really gross or condescending before being taken out, maybe a little roughly, but Spider-Man, aka Peter Parker, could handle all of that mostly fine. It was when other heroes looked down on him that made him feel like shit.

It was even worse when he was in heat, which-

"What the fuck, bub"

-he was. 

"What?" Spider-Man said irritably as he finished webbing the giant sewer rat that managed to find its way above ground and start wrecking havoc. He had been fighting it when Wolverine and Deadpool, who had been having drinks nearby, joined the fight.

"You're in heat," Wolverine growled, causing Deadpool to whip his head around in astonishment.

"What!?" Deadpool shrieked, not having noticed Spider-Man's heat scent yet because of the revolting stench of the rat and his lack of enhanced senses.

"It's not a big deal," Spider-Man said, rolling his eyes under his mask and crossing his arms.

"Not a big deal?" Wolverine asked, taking a step forward. He obviously had more to say, but Deadpool quickly got between the two and growled at Wolverine.

"Back the fuck off, mutton chops" Deadpool demanded. Wolverine ignored him.

"You know it's dangerous for you right now"

Spider-Man scoffed. "It's always dangerous, for all of us!"

"Yeah!" Deadpool agreed. "Spidey can kick your ass, he can kick my ass, he can kick anyone's ass!"

"You should go home, bub" Wolverine said, taking another step forward. Deadpool was coiled, ready to spring, but then he felt a hand on his arm.

"You don't get to tell me what to do Wolverine," Spider-Man hissed. Meanwhile, Deadpool stared at the hand on his arm and was imagining having kids with Spider-Man.

Wolverine bristled, but ultimately walked away, grumbling under his breath. Spider-Man let go of Deadpools arm and Deadpool whined at the loss.

"Thanks, I guess," he said to the former merc. He wasn't quite sure how to react to Deadpools behavior. It wasn't the normal 'alpha must protect' reaction (and it definitely wasn't an 'alpha must have' reaction). Deadpool certainly tried to protect him, but it was more of a 'how dare you offend my friend this way' kind of situation. Spider-Man supposed he was grateful.

"No prob sweet thang!" Deadpool replied, scurrying back to what most people would consider a respectful distance, but for anyone who regularly spent time with Deadpool it felt more like he had just distanced himself all the way to the moon. So Spider-Man knew right away that he was being weirder than usual, and considering the circumstances, there could be only one reason why.

"Do you not like how I smell?" Spider-Man asked with a raised brow. Deadpool gasped.

"Of course I like your smell Sweetness! You smell amazing all day everyday! You smell better than tacos! Today you smell even better than usual! Y-"

"So you're standing all the way over there because you're an idiot."

Deadpool blinked. "What?"

Spider-Man stepped closer and jabbed his finger into Deadpools chest. "You're trying to avoid me because you think if you can't hold yourself back that I won't be able to put up a fight. Weren't you just saying to Wolverine that I could kick anyone's ass?"

Deadpool whimpered. "I know you can take me on baby, and, wow, hot, but I don't want you to like, jump me and regret it in the morning b-"

"So you think I can't control myself!?" Spider-Man growled menacingly.

"That is SO not what I meant!" Deadpool exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Whatever" Spider-Man scoffed before webbing away.

Five minutes later, he was trying to calm down on a rooftop when his phone flooded with text messages. He sighed and pulled his phone out to see what the idiot wanted.

{I'm really sorry!}

{I totally didn't mean what you thought I meant!}

{you can totally control yourself!!!}

{it's just that I'm super easy and would totally let you go to town on me if you decided you didn't want to find someone actually worth your time}

{and people have totally looked at me after a heat or rut and then threw up because they couldn't believe I let my ugly face anywhere near them}

{wait never mind that last part, yellow says that's too much baggage to casually mention in a text}

Spider-Man frowned, feeling his heart twist. There was a lot he wanted to say to that but simply sent back [sorry, hormones have me messed up. I know you didn't mean it]

All was quiet for a while. He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up, there was a bunch of Mexican food on the roof next to him and an apple with a note stuck to it via knife.

The note said 'I got you Mexican and found you here but then I remembered Mexican is really shitty (ha!) for people in heat so I also got you this apple'

Spider-Man couldn't help laughing and bit into the apple while sending Deadpool another text. [thanks you dork]

\----

The next day, Peter was out once again as Spider-Man. He was still in heat, and currently trying not to cry for no reason while sitting on the edge of a roof. Damn hormones.

"Hey baby boy!" 

Spider-Man turned and saw Deadpool striding toward him across the roof. Deadpool sat carelessly on the edge of the roof next him and pulled a pack of pop tarts out of one of his pouches. "I wasn't expecting to run into you today Spider-babe so all I got for ya right now are these."

"You don't have to give me your food," Spider-Man said even as he opened the pack and lifted his mask to just above his nose so he could eat. 

Deadpool shrugged with fake casualness. "You need it more than I do anyway"

Spider-Man frowned. "Is that you being self destructive or you being an alpha?"

Deadpool grinned. "The first one, obviously!" He said.Then, with a softer, more sincere smile, he continued, "but mostly I'm just trying to be a friend."

Spider-Man tried to hide his blush in his pop tart.

\----

Three days later and Peter was feeling back to normal. He was off duty, typing an essay for one of his classes outside a cafe, when he saw red and black out of the corner of his eye. Turning to look properly, he was stunned to see none other than Deadpool. He had never seen Deadpool when he wasn't being Spider-Man.

He knew Deadpools abilities though, so unless the man got right up in his, a supposed strangers, personal space, he wouldn't be able to match his scent to Spider-Mans. That wasn't very reassuring though; Deadpool could be unpredictable and smelling a total stranger seemed like something he might do.

Unfortunately for Peter, he had stared for too long. Deadpool had noticed him. And now he was walking over with the largest caramel mocha frappe with extra whip that Peter had ever seen.

"Hey cutie," the ex-merc said as he sat down across from Peter, "noticed you staring. Like what you see?" Deadpool leered at him before taking a large sip of his drink, somehow right through his mask.

"Um," Peter said, eloquent as ever. 

"Aw, are you shy?"

Peter wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't exactly gotten around to planning what he would do if someone he knew from superheroing caught him without his costume.

Suddenly, Deadpool leaned in close and growled, "If you're lookin' to hire me, you're barking up the wrong tree kid. I don't do the whole un-aliving thing anymore."

Peter couldn't help a fond smile. This, obviously, left Deadpool flabbergasted. He sat back and gave Peter a critical stare. Peter just sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I was just surprised, Wade," he began, feeling like using his real name would be appropriate in this situation, "I didn't expect to run into you."

Deadpool -Wade- narrowed his eyes, obviously tensing. "Just who are-"

He was promptly shut up by Peter presenting his wrist, clearly having no idea at all what was going on anymore.

Peter blushed and rolled his eyes. "You'll understand when you take a whiff."

Hesitantly, Wade took his hand and bent over to inhale his scent and then, with a gasp, he looked up at Peter with wide eyes. "Baby boy?" he asked quietly. Peter nodded.

\----

After packing up his laptop, Peter led the way to a rooftop with Wade trailing behind him, quiet except for the occasional slurps from his drink. They settled down next to each other.

"So my name's Peter Parker."

Wade choked on his drink. "S-Spidey, you don't have to tell me that!"

Peter shrugged. "You know my scent AND how I look; I figure I'm just saving you time from trying to figure out who I am."

Wade fiddled with his straw guiltily. "I wouldn't tell anyone though," he mumbled. "I still won't. I won't tell anyone about you, I promise!" He was looking at Peter earnestly now, and really, how was that mask so expressive?

Peter smiled, relieved. "I know. Thank you."  


"Just please tell me you're legal."

Peter burst into giggles. "Um, yeah, I'm legal. I'm 21."

"Oh thank god!" Wade exclaimed with a dramatic hand to his chest. "If you weren't legal, I would have felt so shitty for thinking about you during my rut!"

Peters face suddenly felt like it was on fire, the breath knocked out of him. He shifted a little, licking his lips. "You- you really-"

"Yes," Wade said, voice deep and serious, "all the time."

"And now that you know what I look like?" Peter asked shyly.

"I'll never be able to think of anything besides your pretty lips ever again."

Peter whined and leaned in closer. Wade only hesitated a moment before pushing his mask above his nose to crash his lips to Peters.

Wade kissed him as though this would be his only chance to do so. Peter gently touched the bottom of his mask and he tensed and pulled away. "Petey," he growled, "if you take that off, you're not gonna like what you see."

"You're scars don't bother me." 

"You've only seen my chin. Petey, they're everywhere."

Peter frowned sadly. "I just want to see your face. Especially if we're gonna keep making out."

Wade shifted and licked his lip. With a hopeful voice, he asked "You wanna keep going?"

Peter blushed. "The making out. Yes. That. I would like to keep doing that. The making out thing."

Wade bit his lip and hesitantly lifted a hand to his mask. "Promise not to scream?" he asked quietly.

Peter knew he wouldn't, but this was serious for Wade. "Of course." he replied softly.

Wade ripped off his mask. His eyes were clenched shut and his entire body was stiff, as waiting for a blow. Peter gently cupped his face and he relaxed slightly, but didn't open his eyes until Peter kissed him again. Peter smiled at him and he relaxed fully. 

They kept kissing for a while after that.


End file.
